I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by romancer21
Summary: A side-burner one shot to Will You Be There


**Author's Note: This is a sort of side burner one-shot for Will You Be There. I was listening to I Just Can't Stop Loving You and like this little one shot popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. This takes place a few months after Michael and Harry get married and might be included in the story if I can get it to fit.**

Harry sat in the rooms he shared with Michael, his homework spread out around him but he saw none of it nor did he see the fire he was staring at. All he could see was the anger on Michael's face after reading the letter. All he heard was the yelling. A tear welled up in Harry's eyes. He thought Michael loved him. He thought that they were madly in love, despite the fact that they barely knew each other before they got married.

A sob escaped past his lips as the tears finally slipped free. He didn't hear the portrait open nor it close as Michael slipped silently in. Michael stopped when he heard his young husband crying and knew it was his fault. Michael quietly went over to where Harry sat on the carpeted floor and sank next to him, pulling the trembling teen into his arms. Harry startled slightly but Michael held him and whispered into his hair,

"I'm so sorry _**mon petit amour**_. I really am. I just saw the contents of that letter and I snapped. I hate seeing things like that written to anyone and I guess I overreacted" Harry didn't say anything as he buried his face into Michael's white dress shirt, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered finally and Michael pushed his chin up and whispered,

"Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong" Harry nodded and Michael stood, pulling Harry up with him.

"I want you to hear something" Michael whispered as he pulled Harry into the room that housed the piano. Harry just followed and watched as Michael sat down before he struck a chord on the piano. Harry immediately knew what song it was and it warmed his heart to hear Michael play/sing it.

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer_

Harry sat next to Michael and started to sing, much to Michael's surprise.

_I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You_

_I Just Can't Hold On_

_I Feel We Belong_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You_

_At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . ._

_When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You_

_You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"_

_"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_This Feeling's So Strong_

_Well, My Life Ain't_

_Worth Living_

_If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow_

_We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday_

_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow_

_This Is My Life And I,_

_Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_No, Baby_

_Oh!_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_If I Can't Stop!_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_No_

_Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . ._

_What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

Michael played the last few notes of the song before pulling Harry in for a searing kiss, tears streaming down Harry's face but this time for joy. Michael kissed the tears away before placing a sugar sweet kiss onto Harry's lips, hands running through the shoulder length, black silk hair.

"I will never stop loving you Harry. I promise that" Michael whispered finally and Harry nodded.

"I know and I am the same. I love you _**mon ange d'or**_" Michael kissed Harry and then proceeded to show him just how much the boy-who-lived how much he was loved by the singer.

* * *

**Mon petit amour: My little love**

**Mon ange d'or: My golden angel**

**Well there you have it. I'll probably have this added as a later chapter to Will You Be There**

**A Michael Jackson fan forver and for always,**

**Sierra  
**


End file.
